


Mornings

by badbloodfoxes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, art student clary, briefly mentioned jimon, future forensic scientist izzy lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbloodfoxes/pseuds/badbloodfoxes
Summary: Clary Fray had never been a morning person. That changed when she and Isabelle moved in together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> rated m for a very brief mention of sex, nothing detailed

Clary had never been a morning person. Alarms set for six am were met with groans and at least three pressings of the snooze button. Even after she managed to drag herself from her comfortable bed it wasn't until she'd had at least half a cup of coffee before she was functional enough to deal with other people.

That changed when she and Isabelle moved in together.

They hadn’t been dating long. It was just over six months of dating before Isabelle invited Clary to live in her apartment. Clary hadn’t told Izzy she loved her yet. She did, of course, but every time she tried to tell the brunette how she felt the words would catch in her throat and she’d swallow them down.

Now they’ve been dating for over two years, and Clary tells Isabelle she loves her every chance she gets.

And her mornings are very different now.

After dating for so long Clary’s learned that everything and nothing about Izzy is routine. Some mornings she’ll wake up with Izzy’s arms around her waist, her back pressed against the other girl’s steadily moving chest as she still sleeps. Other mornings she’ll be woken by the peppering of soft kisses across her skin, from her shoulder to her neck and cheek until she blinks open her eyes to see Isabelle’s smiling face. There are times she’ll wake in the morning not remembering how she even got into bed, remnants of paint on her face or charcoal on her fingers. Most mornings she wakes and Izzy is already out of bed, either in class or waiting for her in the kitchen, but there’s always a fresh pot of coffee waiting for her by the time she forces herself to get out of bed.

There are some special mornings, like yesterday morning, where she wakes to Izzy’s head between her legs, tongue working against her to make her come undone.

And other mornings she barely wakes as Izzy tries to quietly remove herself from the bed, only for Clary’s arms to wrap around her and the redhead to sleepily mumble, “Skip class. Stay in bed with me.” Sometimes Izzy does.

She can’t definitively say which of these mornings she prefers over the others, or if she prefers any at all.

What she does know is that, as she turns over with her eyes still closed – hoping to go back to sleep after the late night she had working on a piece – she finds the space beside her empty. Slightly warm, but empty.

Clary groans, blinking her eyes open only to immediately close them against the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. The curtains were closed, but they were relatively thin and not the best defense against morning sunlight. Turning back over she still has the intention of going back to sleep, maybe even until noon.

Until she smells something burning.

For a moment she panics, sitting straight up in her bed and throwing the covers off herself. Then she hears Isabelle’s humming from the kitchen and sighs a breath of relief. Despite the fact that Izzy almost burnt down their apartment trying to surprise her with dinner, Clary recognizes that she has gotten better at cooking.

(Better didn’t necessarily mean she had gotten good at cooking, but usually it meant the food was edible.)

Clary stretches, lifting her arms above her head and arching her back – something she knows Izzy would be staring at were she looking- and finally stands up. The clock reads ten twenty am, meaning Isabelle skipped her morning class to surprise her with breakfast. A breakfast that had already been burnt at least once.

She walks through the apartment, careful to keep her footsteps quiet as she comes behind her girlfriend and wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist, resting her head on Izzy’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to her neck.

“Good morning,” Izzy laughs, turning her head to kiss Clary’s cheek. “There’s a cup of coffee on the counter behind you. Just how you like it.”

Clary groans, kissing her girlfriend’s jaw before turning around and downing at least half the cup in one go. “Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?”

“You could stand to mention it more.”

Clary laughs and leans against the counter, watching her girlfriend work. She’s wearing one of those adorable aprons she insisted on wearing whenever she was in the kitchen.

“I don’t mind  _ you _ ruining my clothes when you tear them off me, but these outfits are too good to ruin with  _ food stains _ ,” Clary remembers her saying as she put the five aprons she owned into one of their kitchen drawers.

Izzy’s irritated groaning draws her attention back to the present, and she takes another sip of coffee before setting the cup back down on the counter and walking back to Izzy’s side.

Sitting on the counter on Izzy’s opposite side was a plate of black, floppy circles. Isabelle looked over at her, brows furrowed in frustration.

“You have to be smarter than the pancakes, babe,” Clary teased.

The brunette rolled her eyes and gave her shoulder a light push, but Clary just laughed.

“I was trying to be nice and surprise you with breakfast but apparently you think you can do a better job,” Izzy set the spatula down and crossed her arms.

“Hey,” Clary set her hands on Izzy’s hips and leaned in for a chaste kiss, “I love that you’re trying to get better with your cooking, and I especially love you trying to surprise me with breakfast. How about I just make a few pancakes so we can actually  _ eat _ breakfast?”

Izzy huffed but nodded, kissing the tip of Izzy’s nose before reaching into the drawer and tossing one of the rolled up aprons at her. Considering the current nightshirt she was wearing had been a gift from Izzy, Clary put on the apron without complaint.

But before she could start cooking one of Izzy’s arms snaked around her waist, and her other hand came to the back of her neck, grabbing some of her hair and pulled her in for a kiss that started slow but quickly became intense. Her mouth opened in a little gasp and Izzy’s tongue brushed against hers for a brief moment before the brunette pulled back.  

“What was that for?” Clary asked breathless.

Isabelle just pointed down to the apron, pressing her finger against the red lips in the fabric just under the words ‘Kiss the cook’.

Clary blushed and turned around to start cooking to the sound of Izzy giggling behind her.

It didn’t take long for her to finish a few pancakes. She made three for each of them, and Izzy set the table while she cooked. She even made Clary a second cup of coffee to go with their breakfast.

“So,” Clary leaned back in her chair as Izzy finished the dishes, which the brunette had insisted she do since she ‘ruined’ breakfast. “What’s planned for today?”

“Well, you got us roped into going to see Simon’s band practice this afternoon.”

“Shit,” Clary threw her head back with a groan. She loved Simon, she really did, but she was exhausted and her final projects were due in a few weeks. She’d keep the promise to him and go to his practice, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t be stressed the entire time. “I forgot about that.”

“And then,” Izzy walked closer to her, then behind her, resting her hands on Clary’s shoulders and lightly rubbing with her thumbs, “when we get back tonight, because you and I both know we won’t be getting back until long past dark.” Clary nodded her agreement. “I can give you a massage,” Izzy’s thumbs pressed harder against her shoulder blades and Clary let out a soft moan, “and carry you to bed when you inevitably fall asleep in your studio again.”

Clary hummed, “I’d like that.” She turned in her seat to face her girlfriend. “What about you babe? Aren’t you stressed for finals?”

Izzy chuckles a little at that, leaning down to press a kiss to Clary’s neck. “Classes are a breeze this semester. I already know everything they’re teaching me. I’m not worried about finals.”

“I forgot I’m dating a genius.”

“A genius who loves you.”

Clary kisses her cheek and reluctantly gets up from the chair and away from Izzy’s amazingly skilled hands. She knows if Izzy keeps going she’ll be putty in her hands, and the last time Izzy gave her a massage before going out with their friends they were twenty minutes late and she didn’t have time to cover the hickey on her neck.

“Ugh,” she groans as she walks back toward their bedroom. “I have to take a shower.” She tosses the phrase over her shoulder, but when she doesn’t get a response the turns around only to find her girlfriend right in front of her.

“Really?” Izzy steps forward, and she takes a step back only to feel the coolness of the wall against her back. Izzy’s smirking now. Hands are at her sides now, fingertips lightly drifting up from her hips to her ribcage to just beneath her breast only to slowly make their way back down to her hips.

Isabelle leans forward and Clary meets her in the middle, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and scratching her nails down the brunette’s back.

“Want some company?” Izzy whispers against her lips. She looks at Izzy’s eyes and her pupils are blown wide enough to where she can’t tell where the brown of Izzy’s iris starts and her pupil begins.

“Yeah,” Clary’s breathing already feels shallow. The things this woman does to her.

Izzy’s hands drift down from her hips to the backs of her thighs. Clary shudders at the movement, and at what it means. She lifts one of her legs up to wrap around Isabelle’s waist, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s shoulders as Izzy lifts her from the ground and holds her up.

If Clary could stop kissing Izzy long enough to tell her how incredibly hot this is she might have also noticed how Izzy already walked them into the bathroom and started tearing at her clothes.

They were late for Simon’s band practice, of course. Simon didn’t seem to mind. He was just happy they were there. Clary got to say hi to Jace, who’d only recently become Simon’s boyfriend. Jace made fun of the hickeys on her neck that she’d tried to cover with her shirt. It didn’t help that every so often Izzy’s fingers would pull the fabric down so that the marks revealed themselves.

The stress of her final projects seemed to melt away as she was able to relax and spend time with her friends, Izzy’s arm around her all the while.

As promised when they got back home Izzy gave her that massage, relieving every bit of tension from her shoulders and back until Clary felt like she could melt into the bed. She had half a mind to get up and go work on her art projects – one of them being a sketch of her girlfriend – but then Izzy’s fingers started running through her hair, fingernails lightly scratching her scalp, and she decided she wouldn’t be leaving the bed.

She’d fallen into some sort of half sleep when she felt Izzy’s lips against her cheek, hands tugging at the button and zipper of her jeans.

“Come on, babe,” another kiss, this time to the top of her head, “let’s go to bed.”

“But we’re already in bed,” Clary mumbled, but still sat up to get dressed.

Izzy had already laid a nightshirt out next to her, and since her shirt and bra had already been removed for the massage all she had to do was slip into the night shirt. Clary doesn’t remember when she started feeling so exhausted, when her limbs started feeling so heavy, but Izzy helps her. She helps Clary tug down the nightshirt when she finally gets it over her head. Izzy already changed into her nightclothes and she doesn’t even remember Izzy leaving the bed.

“C’mere,” Isabelle pulls her close, Clary’s ear rests just above Izzy’s heart so she can hear it beating. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist as the brunette pulls the covers up over them.

“Love you,” Clary mumbles against Izzy’s skin and feels more than hears her girlfriend laugh.

“I love you too,  _ cariño _ .”

Those words, along with Isabelle’s heartbeat, are the last thing Clary hears as she drifts to sleep thinking about how perfect the day had been.

And how lucky she was to be in love with Isabelle Lightwood.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @xstardusts on tumblr


End file.
